poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of The Three Caballeros
''Thomas' Adventures of The Three Caballeros ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie, Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle, Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Bill & Ben, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan join Donald Duck on his birthday as they learn the different cultures celebrated in South America and Mexico from their old friends Jose Carioca from South America and Panchito from Mexico. Trivia *Bill & Ben, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Lucario, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet, Iago, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan are guest starring in this film. *The songs for the end credits are "Collision of Worlds (sung by Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams; from Cars 2)" and "Off To See The World (sung by Lukas Graham; from My Little Pony: The Movie)". *Thomas, Simba, Aladdin, Sora, Mickey, Lincoln, Twilight Sparkle and their friends have first met José Carioca and Panchito back in Thomas the Tank Engine and the Legend of the Three Caballeros and will see them again in [[Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!|''Pooh's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!]] and its TV series. *The ''Frozen franchise, The Lion King, Aladdin, Kingdom Hearts, The Mickey Mouse franchise, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin and The Three Caballeros were all made by Disney. *LionKingRulezAgain1 was planning to make The Lion King crossover with The Three Caballeros, but since he's retired, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie and Iago end up guest starring in this film along with its prequel series, while Zazu is guest starring in Ash Ketchum and the Legend of the Three Caballeros and Ash's Adventures of The Three Caballeros. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Package Films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers